Shego, I Think
by shegal92
Summary: Requested by Boris Yeltsin. During an accident, Shego loses her memory. With everyone telling her something different about herself, will she ever find out who she was? Please R&R.
1. Drakken

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

The day that Shego lost her mind was just like any other typical day for her. Only afterwards, she didn't know it.

It was the same procedure; steal, wait, fight, get arrested. The same as any other time Drakken came up with a crazy take-over-the-world scheme. Shego was at Phase 2 of the procedure, and it was the worst. Oh, here came Phase 3.

She tensed and jumped gracefully down from the warehouse's beams, right in front of Kim. Kim didn't startle, just moved into a defensive position.

"What's it this time?" Kim hissed. Shego shrugged.

"Beats me. Maybe you can get the Cliff notes from His Blueness," she motioned towards the second story, where Drakken was having his pre-monologue laugh. Kim ignored him and began fighting Shego.

They went back up the stairs, trading blows. The fight, Shego was pleased to find, was more intense than usual. There was an anger about her, Shego realized, an anger she was taking out on her. As the fight wore on, Shego found herself more focused on trying to defend herself and then, just staying out of the way. Shego wasn't about to back down, even if Kim was a little rougher than usual.

"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked, her honest question wrapped up in a mocking tone. It was too much.

With all of the strength in Kim's small body, she shoved Shego off of the ledge. Shego was so surprised she didn't react. There was a sickening thud. Drakken's eyes widened.

"Shego?" He called. She didn't respond. He went over to the edge, "Stop crying wolf, Shego. One day, you will be seriously injured and then..."

Shego was crumpled on the ground, her neck bent in an unnatural way. A pool of blood was gathering under the back of her head.

"Oh my god," Kim murmured, staring in shock at her unconscious (dead?) body.

"Do something!" Drakken screamed, running for the phone.

&&&

Shego's eyelids fluttered open. Oh. Oh, her head hurt. Where was she?

She moaned as she sat up, looking around. For what, she wasn't sure of. Something to explain why she was here in this white room, why her head was throbbing with every small movement. What were these needles for? These machines?

A man came in, a white coat draped around him. What were they called again?

"What the heck is going on?" She asked flatly. He smiled kindly.

"You hit your head pretty hard, Miss Go, when you feel."

"That explains the headache," she murmured. She bit her lip as she turned her head, "Can I see that clipboard for a minute?" She asked.

"Um, sure. Why?" He handed the clipboard to her.

"Can't remember my name," she muttered.

&&&

Kim leaned back in the chair, waiting for the verdict. She couldn't imagine Shego dead; she always seemed like it would take a lot to kill her. What if she had killed her, just because of a little misplaced anger? She watched Drakken bending over, looking almost like he was praying. She didn't think she could ever forgive herself.

It wasn't the doctor that came in to tell Kim the news. The door opened and both she and Drakken looked up.

"Kim Possible," Dr. Director said grimly. Kim stood reflexively. She looked at her meaningfully and then walked out. Kim followed, "Do you know about Shego's status?" She asked. Kim shook her head, "It appears that when she hit her head, she lost all recollection of past experiences. She knows how to do things, and remembers some facts, but as far as her own personal experiences, she doesn't have a clue."

"Wait, are you saying that Shego has...amnesia?"

"A little strange and physically improbable, but she couldn't answer the most basic questions about herself. She didn't even know her name," Dr. Director allowed Kim a minute to let it sink in.

"What's going to happen to her, then?"

"The standard for any villain that looses their memory. Reformation," Kim's eyes widened.

"But if she finds out you did that to her…"

"She won't," Dr. Director said flatly.

After the CAT scans and making sure no other damage had been done, Shego was released with a pain pill prescription. Question was, where was she going? Did she live alone? She clutched the back of her hospital gown and went to go check the waiting room in case someone was there for her.

A woman with an eye patch over one eye confronted her.

"Shego," she said flatly.

"Yeah?" Shego glanced behind to see a high school aged red head standing behind her looking particularly guilty.

The woman gave her a set of clothes to change into.

"I'll explain later," she said roughly.

Drakken was even more nervous now that Dr. Director was here. Why was she here? She couldn't be here for Shego, right? Maybe to admonish Kim? Gosh, what was wrong with Shego? Was she still alive? He wanted answers! If something were to happen to her…

He saw a black haired woman out of the corner of his eye. He stood up immediately and spun around. Shego had on a t-shirt and jeans, looking disoriented as she rubbed her head.

"Shego!" He said, relieved. He hurried out of the waiting room, "Shego, thank God! I was so worried!" He moved towards her, but was blocked off by impossibly buff henchmen.

"Come, Shego," Dr. Director spoke to her in the manner you would speak to a dog. Shego obediently followed, staring at Drakken with a deer-in-the-headlights expression.

"Shego, what's going on? Why are you listening to her? Shego, Shego!" Desperation crept into his voice, borderline hysterical.

"Keep going," Kim Possible advised. Shego never took her eyes off of Drakken as the men forced her forwards.

"What's wrong with you, Shego?!" His voice cracked. He tried to push his way into the circle they had made around her, "It's me, Dr. D! Shego, Shego, don't look like you don't know me!"

The henchmen forced the doors shut in front of Drakken. He pulled at them, banging his fist against the door as he screamed her name. Why wasn't she listening to him?! What had they done to her?!

The man's hysterics caused Shego to think. Did she really know him before? Why would he be so hysterical if he hadn't? Should she really be following these people? There were so many questions she had, and no one to ask.


	2. Global Justice

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

Shego woke up, staring at the ceiling. Today was her first day back at work, supposedly. She sighed and sat up. The few girls that worked here at "Global Justice" were already out of the bunkers. Shego stood and grabbed her uniform, heading off for the shower.

When she went to report to Dr. Director, she saw the half blind woman frown.

"You're late," she stated.

"Like I didn't know that," she scoffed. Dr. Director glared at her.

"We're not getting off to a very good second start, are we?"

"Depends on your definition of good," Shego stated. Dr. Director huffed.

"I suppose even a bout of amnesia can't change your personality. You're still the stubborn bull in a china shop you've always been." The way she said it made it seem like a bad thing… Had she been that difficult?

Dr. Director motioned her to follow.

"You'll be working security until we can fully assess what of your training you actually remember."

"I'm not an old dog," she grumbled, glancing down at herself. She shrieked as her hands were engulfed in green plasma, "Put it out! Put it out!" She exclaimed, waving them around. Dr. Director smirked in amusement.

"Those are your powers, Shego," she reminded her. Shego's eyes widened.

"Powers? How? Is everyone like this?"

"No, just you," she pressed her face against a retina scanner. A door opened up and she proceeded. Shego stared at her hands, the flames disappearing as suddenly as they had come.

"Wait, so is this a random occurrence? How do I control it? Is there a secret passcode, or an emotion…"

"I don't know. You never told anyone," Dr. Director said coolly, descending a flight of stairs to a circular room, the walls lined with computers, "Hopefully this will be temporary; it would be a shame if one of our best agents was put out due to an accident."

"Accident? So, wait, an _accident_ caused my memory loss?"

"A mission gone wrong," she motioned to a seat in which all the screens would be visible to her, "Alert the proper personnel if you see anyone that isn't a Global Justice agent. It should be easy enough, even for you," she teased, turning to walk away, "I'll come to get you when it's time for your break."

Shego sank down in the seat, utterly alone after Dr. Director's footsteps faded. She watched the screens, wondering how she'd recognize someone out of uniform.

Had the director always been this cold to her? Or was she upset due to her apparent carelessness? Was the accident even her fault? It was hard to tell who she was and who other people were… She sighed, going over to a small fridge while keeping an eye on the screens. The cans seemed to be drinks, but what one had she liked? She opened a silver one and tasted it. Bleh. She grabbed a maroon colored one next. Better…

She put the silver back, closing the door with her foot. She sat back down, sipping at the drink. How could she remember how to dress, walk, talk, and know how to open a container, but not what to call the metal box it had been in or how people were appearing on the screen like they were standing there? She just accepted it as the norm she forgot, she figured.

She glanced down at her hands. And where had this come from? She'd think she'd remember something like that… She dropped the empty can on the ground, sighing as she flexed her hands.

"Go flame go," she muttered idly. She jumped as the green plasma returned, "Stop flame stop!" She shouted. It retreated. She hadn't had to say that before…

She willed for it to happen. Her hands ignited, vanishing only when she wanted it to. So it was an "on command" thing? She could get used to that. Keeping one wandering eye on the screens, she practiced, reteaching herself the extent of her powers. She continued until Dr. Director came for her, deftly avoiding a green power ball. She wordlessly motioned her to follow.

After they left the room and walked down the corridor, she spoke.

"Our analysists have concluded that you've mostly lost your implicit memory, or your ability to know what you know. Your explicit memory, or knowing how to do something, seems relatively fine."

"That doesn't explain everything, though. I mean, it's not cut and dry what I recall and what I don't…"

"Amnesia rarely is. Here is the break room," she motioned towards it, "I'll come get you when your fifteen minutes are up."

"I remember the way. Just let me in and I'll be fine," Shego insisted.

"…I'll come and get you when your fifteen minutes are up," she repeated firmly, leaving.

Shego turned towards the room. All eyes quickly looked away. She tried to make eye contact; they either averted her gaze or glared. She had to have at least one friend here, right? She turned to the counter, wondering if she would like the brown stuff in the container…

"It's not right having her here!" A man hissed.

"Will, keep your voice down!" A woman insisted.

"Why? She doesn't know anything… Why couldn't she be stuck in the rehab program like the rest of them?"

"The director thinks it will trigger her memories." Another man spoke.

"Well I, for one, am not going to walk on eggshells around her."

"I don't want you to," Shego turned around slowly. Most of them froze as though just realizing she wasn't deaf but the main man, Will, looked steadily at her, "You know who I am, don't you?" She challenged. He nodded, "Then tell me."

"Can't. Director's orders," he smirked. She stormed towards him, hands ablaze. He "tsk"ed at her, "Now, now, the good doctors aren't sure how permanent the memory loss is. Don't want any flashbacks, do we?"

"I'll show _you_ permanent memory loss!" Her hands went up, ready to strike.

Suddenly a familiar voice piped up.

"…don't call your mah-tha, cuz now we're partners in crime. Don't be a baby, remember what you told me. Shut up and put your money where your mouth is, that's what you get for waking up in Veh-gas."

The smell of chlorine and prime rib. Red, lots of it. Obnoxious yelling. "Put me down for…none". Pandimensional vortex inducer.

She rubbed at her temples, the sudden attack of random things giving her a headache. But it was important! Something happened, something with her in the past…those were pieces to the puzzle. She charged towards the voice, coming from a box and starting to fade.

"Who is she?" She demanded. Her sudden reaction had scared all of the agents, expecting a hailstorm of green plasma at any moment.

"It's Katy Perry…that's her song "Waking Up in Vegas," the woman spoke up. Shego frowned.

"How do I make it come back?"

"Google i-"

"You can't. The radio doesn't work that way," Will interrupted, glaring at the woman. What was a Google?

Shego was quiet the rest of the break, going through the items that popped up like precious jewels. What was chlorine and where would she smell it? Was red symbolic of something? Who was yelling? It seemed to be male… And then that term, so strange she had no idea why her mind had conjured it… It stuck in her head like the fading lyrics to the song, a blaring alarm begging her to investigate. As Dr. Director escorted her back, she couldn't help but ask.

"What's a pandimensional vortex inducer?" A flash of horror crossed her face, but she quickly put on a mask.

"A piece of technology."

"What does it do?"

"Why would you want to know?"

"I'll answer your question when you answer mine," Dr. Director frowned.

"No one knows," Shego sighed.

"Well, I _did_ see one on the security camera, but I wasn't sure…"

"Don't joke like that."

"Then don't lie to me. I wasn't born yesterday." That she knew of. Dr. Director's eye practically burst into flame. She opened the door, motioning Shego back to her post.

"Some memories are best forgotten."

Shego continued to wonder, pouring over her jewels of information. It seemed just out of reach. More importantly, what was Global Justice hiding from her? They said something about rehab… What was that? It sounded bad.

Her eyes flicked over to the screen as she spotted an unnatural movement. Someone was pressing himself against a wall, looking around frantically. The man from the hospital… She glanced around and eventually found the button for the intercom where he was. She pressed it and he went rigid. Shego hesitated.

"…sir?" He relaxed, glancing up as he tried to find the camera.

"Shego? Is that you? What's going on? Did they hurt you?"

"No…I'm working security," she admitted. A smile crossed his face.

"Ironic." It faded quickly, "But are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Good," she took a deep breath.

"Sir…who are you?" His face, if possible, looked even more miserable.

"I should've expected that…" He straightened up, "I'm Dr.-" A sudden alarm drowned him out. Like a frightened deer, he fled.

"Wait, no, come back!" She shouted, watching swarms of agents run after him. She slammed her fist onto the arm chair, saying words she didn't even know she knew. Please, please let him get away…

The door would've been busted down had it not been automatic.

"What part of "alert the proper personnel if you see anyone that isn't a Global Justice agent" eludes you? Did he _look_ like he belonged here?"

"He wasn't doing anything wrong!" She jumped to her feet.

"Not yet, but that isn't the point! You have to be more vigilant!"

"He wasn't a threat!"

"You don't know that!" Dr. Director took a couple of steps, "Why am I such a threat?" She twisted around.

"You are not a threat, merely a self-made nuisance," she said coolly, walking back. She grasped the arm of the chair and leaned forward, her eye narrowed, "Now, you keep your mind on your work, less your next surroundings cause you to beg for these," she snarled.

Shego looked levelly at the director, not shrinking back an inch.

"Good. I've been meaning to see how tough I am."

Dr. Director's hand whipped back, poised to wipe the smirk off of her face. Shego braced herself for the slap, but she folded her outstretched fingers into a fist and jerked it down.

"I will break you, Miss Go. You can be sure of that," she hissed before storming away.

Shego sighed, sinking back and flicking her eyes to the screens. Her heart plummeted into her gut as she glanced at one looking at the holding cells in the basement. The doctor was down there, his chin in his hands, resting on his knees as he stared blankly forward. Her hands flared up as she growled.

"I will not be broken. Never," she declared.

**III**

After her shift, she was escorted back to the room. She sat down on her bed and fiddled with her fingers. By now she guessed just about everyone knew what they liked, what they didn't, and every single quirk of their personality. So… How was she supposed to know who she was? Did she have to try everything possible? Did she only try a few and something would click to lead her in the right direction? Or were others to tell her who she was?

She was so deep in thought; it took her a full fifteen minutes to notice she wasn't alone. Another woman was peeling off her agent suit, revealing a black tank top and shorts. She undid her hair, her dark brown hair falling down to the middle of her ribcage. Her light green eyes glanced up, startled when Shego's met them. There was a short silence, the woman peeling off her gloves slowly.

"…hey, Shego," she murmured. Shego's lips twitched up.

"Hey there." She glanced away for a minute, taking her time in slipping her boots off.

"So…is your head hurting?" She asked. Shego shook her head.

"Not so much, just a jab here and there. Memory loss is a pain in the…well, however that saying goes."

"I'm sure it is," The woman giggled lightly, taking a couple cautious steps towards Shego. Shego arched her eyebrow; she was treating her like some wild animal.

She curled her hair around her finger, tilting her head slightly to one side.

"You, uh, did it again, your purpose in life as Dr. Director claims. I don't know how you do it, but you always manage to piss her off," she laughed and Shego rolled her eyes.

"Maybe if she wouldn't treat me like a kid, she wouldn't get backtalk," she grumbled. The woman carefully eased herself besides Shego.

"She means well. She's just not a fan of your kind," she assured her. Shego turned to her.

"What is my kind?" She bit her lip.

"Um…rebels, I guess," she shook her head, "You were never meant to be normal. You have to go against the grain and, well, the straight and narrow wasn't your path. But Lord did everyone try to point you that way…"

Shego flicked her wrist, her power coming back. The woman didn't show any form of surprise.

"I'm starting to catch onto that."

She watched her for awhile, to the point that Shego felt she was being studied. Then she got up and got a notepad and pen, scribbling something down.

"Now, whatever you do, _don't_ go here," she said, passing the scrap of paper to Shego. Shego glanced down at it; the number of a room was circled, and a quick map sketch showed how to get there.

She arched her eyebrow, showing it back to the squirming brunette.

"What's your angle?"

"One of an old friend," she shifted her weight, "We were in high school together and worked side by side until… You might not remember, but I owe you," Shego stood up.

"Thanks…?"

"Leslie," she said. She patted Shego on the shoulder as she passed, "Carpe tempus."

"Carp what?" Leslie snickered.

"Sorry. It was our old saying."

Shego slipped through the halls, every sense tense and alert. She should've thought to ask what the significance was of this room, or how she knew the curves and sharp lines were important and sequential.

She paused as she came to the same signs as the circled one on the map. She furrowed her eyebrows, passing in front of the window.

She quickly ducked out of view as she heard voices, carefully sneaking a look. She stood a story over a conference room, Dr. Director sitting at the head of a table.

"You can't keep a Go member away from the team! We're her family!" The table shook as a man as tall as he was muscular pounded his fist dramatically against it. His black hair swirled towards the front of his head, dressed in a black and blue patterned suit.

"She's our sister!" A pair of twin boys exclaimed in unison, having the same black hair with the curl as the man. They were children becoming teenagers, their gangly bodies looking out of place in comparison to their soft faces. They were dressed in similar suits, but black and red.

Dr. Director looked calmly at them, her hands folded on the table as she leaned forward.

"Hego, you know I'd never deny you of her under any other set of circumstances. But I don't think it would be wise for her recovery if she were to go back to the Go Tower; too many triggers. She merely heard a song today in the break room and it reminded her of the pandimensional vortex inducer."

"For once, I've gotta side with the director. Shego's a big enough pain as is; I sure don't want to deal with her on amnesia." A young man leaned back in his chair, feet on the table. His purple hair was pulled back in a small ponytail, his suit black and purple.

"What could be better for her than a trip back in time to our days of glory?" The oldest asked, ignoring the purple one. Shego inched closer to the opened window, wondering if that was Leslie's doing.

"A place that takes her away from the world of heroes and villains. She's highly unstable right now."

"Oh really?" Shego challenged, unable to bite her tongue, "So asking a few questions makes me "unstable"?"

The boys all turned and gaped at her, simultaneously saying her name. She didn't think she had been that sneaky… She leaned on the sill, glaring at Dr. Director. The director frowned.

"Speak of the devil…"

"…there she is, consorting with my brothers." A light came into the blue and red guys' eyes, but Dr. Director waved a hand dismissively.

"We were just having a chat. Why don't you greet them by name, Shego?" Dr. Director's eye sparkled malevolently.

They looked hopefully at her. Her mouth opened slightly, raking her mind for some sort of memory. She eventually just shook her head and Dr. Director grinned. They looked almost beaten at the response.

The blue one cleared his throat, straightening.

"It doesn't matter. What does matter is that we're all together again. Now, come down here and we'll be on our way…" He murmured, the pain lingering in his eyes.

Before she thought about it, she had jumped down, flipping twice before landing smoothly on her feet. The purple one glanced over at Dr. Director in a "stop this!" way, but the director shook her head.

"I suppose she's your black sheep to deal with. I can't stop you," she said with a sigh.

"Thank you, Director," The blue one said, coming around the table towards her. He scooped her up in a bear hug.

"It's so good to have you back, sis," he said, setting her back down. The twins hugged her as well, following their older brother's lead. The purple one simply got to his feet, brushing past her.

"Let's just go. I've got work in the morning…"

Shego gave one last glance at Betty, who was simply grinning.

"Good luck," she said. Shego frowned and turned away, following the boys.

The blue one continued to blabber on about how good it was that they were a whole picture again and all of the things they were going to do once they got home to Go City. All of this "go" was getting her wondering… But she was glancing down, scuffing her foot to check for hollow space. Finally, her eyes rested on a door left open, showing the walls lined with cells. She glanced at her group. They weren't paying her any mind…

She took the steps two at a time, her eyes scanning the area. About halfway down, she spotted him. He glanced up and his eyes lit up.

"Shego!" Her hand ignited.

"Don't worry, doctor. I'll get you out," she said, swiping at the lock. A nail chipped and her fingers hurt like heck, but it fell away.

He pushed the door open, moving to embrace her.

"Thank you, Shego. Now, come with me; we'll sort this out." He said confidently.

Before he could get his arms around her, she was jerked back and then up with an inhuman force. She kicked her legs helplessly as she dangled by her uniform's cuff.

"You won't corrupt her again, you blue monster," the oldest hissed. The doctor looked at her, his arms still extended towards her.

"Here's a deal…" One of the twins began.

"…you go on your way and not bother Shego again…" The second continued.

"…and we'll let you go," The first finished.

He measured up his opponents, but four against one weren't good odds. He took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry," he said to Shego, before running out the door and vanishing.

After he was gone, Shego found herself back on her feet.

"What was that about?" She snapped. The blue one looked sadly at her.

"Nothing, sis. Trust me."

**III**

This memory loss thing is a lot harder to write than I imagined… Please review.


	3. Team Go

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

It was funny driving into her home town. She had supposedly spent her entire childhood here, but nothing looked familiar. Hego jabbered like a hyper monkey beside her in the driver's seat, pointing out thing and telling her stories that she had apparently been involved with. She had no idea of who anyone was, even if they were her best friends. She knew that she should have some sentimental feel towards it, but she only felt detached. It was a crowded, smog-infested gathering of buildings with horrendous traffic issues.

He pressed a button on the technicolor van and a ramp came out of the ocean.

"Home sweet home," he tweeted. Shego stared at a giant building formed into the shape of "GO". Was that what they called a "pun" or maybe "coincidence"? Irony?

He parked in the garage and they got out. Shego glanced around before following the twins inside. Suddenly a huge four-legged creature charged towards them. Shego scrambled back, not sure what to make of the furry thing.

"That's a dog. D-o-g." Mego said condescendingly.

"I'm not stupid!" She snapped, looking back. The twins were greeting it, but it didn't talk, just made noises.

So…they weren't the only beings? She tried to act casual, not wanting Mego to ridicule her. She'd knock him on the head and see how he liked not knowing anything.

"I'll show you your room." Hego offered. Shego nodded and followed him up in the elevator.

The walls were a sea green color, her cream colored cover decorated with black victorian frill. She had a desk, a dresser, and a book shelf, some light decorations around. She walked towards a poster, staring at it.

"…nothing?" Hego said helplessly. Shego shook her head.

"Nothing. Not a single whisper of a clue," she murmured. He hung his head.

"Alright…I'll leave you to get adjusted," he closed the door behind him.

She sighed, sinking down on her bed and continuing to look around. So…this was her room? Seemed a little bit like her taste…

She woke up the next morning slowly, her eyes opening and blinking. She proceeded to take a shower, changing into a bottom and top. She walked out into the hallway, wandering and feeling even more lost.

A hand suddenly clasped around her shoulder.

"Come take a walk with me, sis," Hego murmured. Shego didn't think she really had a choice at that point.

He led her to an elevator, where he punched a button into a grid and it moved upwards. Shego flinched, trying to act casual about being confined in a moving box. She was grateful when it stopped and let them out safely.

"We were never normal kids…" he began, ushering her into a dark room. The only things that were lit were photographs or other items sealed behind glass, "Even before that fateful day, we were destined for greatness."

Shego rolled her eyes as he started towards one of the lit cases. On the wall above it were pictures hanging in frames, of the five of them playing and posing, showing a progression as they aged. His hand rested on the case, a chunk of wood on display next to a picture of a tree house.

"It appeared to be just another ordinary day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, when suddenly…" he pointed to the next exhibit; a chunk of blue glowing rock, "A multi-colored comet crashed into our tree house, giving us all incredible powers."

"You mean the thing my hands can do?"

"Exactly," he beamed, moving on to newspaper clippings, "We knew we had to use our powers for good and protect Go City from evil."

Shego leaned forward, examining a man dressed up in…well, he looked like a bird.

"So, we were all agents?" He chuckled.

"No, Shego. Justice doesn't come with a paycheck. We were _superheroes_."

She stared blankly at him.

"…what's that?" Hego looked baffled.

"Well, it's a person who has special abilities and uses them to protect people from the forces of evil."

"…alright," she shrugged, continuing to look around the gallery. Didn't sound that different from an agent to her.

Hego stared at her lack of enthusiasm. Glancing back at him, about to ask him who the metal troll doll in one picture was, he looked slightly…worried.

"Something wrong?" He shook his head, his cheerful smile returning.

"Not at all, sis." Though he couldn't keep the worry out of his eyes.

**XXX**

This place was huge! Most of the houses she had seen on the drive through the city could fit into just one level of this building. Shego continued to wander, exploring the Go Tower. Automatic doors swung open into a large room.

She walked towards the center, where a table and five specially designed chairs were. There were two red chairs, a purple chair, a blue chair…and a green chair. She eased herself into it. Comfy.

She looked across the table. Seemed like everywhere she looked, this "go" thing popped up. Which came first though, them or the "Go" theme? Her hand slipped onto one of the many buttons. She jumped as an orb projected upward. A revolving picture formed, of her and her brothers. She stared at it, watching it like a fire. Why was she the only one not smiling…?

The door slid open again and she saw Mego coming towards her, dressed in his black-and-purple suit.

"Hego wanted me to tell you we're going off on a mission. I don't know how many times bad guys are gonna break out before the tax payers realize we need a new prison…" He grumbled. Shego pressed the button again and the image faded.

"Alright, just let me get my suit on-"

"You can't come with. You wouldn't even know what to do," he insisted. Shego looked at him.

"Then I'll figure it out," he snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Whatever." He turned to walk away.

Shego caught up to him, resting a hand on his shoulder. He flinched at the contact.

"Did I do something to you to make you treat me like this?" She asked, her voice irritated.

He glared at her and for a moment she saw something. Pain maybe, anger definitely…

"I'm just not gonna get close before you get your memory back and up and leave us again." …again?

Shego dressed into a green-and-black jumpsuit that felt like a second skin. Steel-tipped gloves pointed like claws, the material sturdy but letting her move however she wanted… A suit that good could make anyone a fighter. She followed her brothers towards the Go jet, unconsciously climbing into the pilot's seat.

"You remember how to fly?" Hego asked, amazed. She blinked, looking at him.

"…fly?"

"Just set it on autopilot before she gets us all killed," Mego grumbled.

A glowing green hand was suddenly in Mego's face, an inch away from maiming him for life.

"Shut. Up," she hissed. For the first time since they had been "reunited", Mego backed down, even looking a bit fearful. A rush went through Shego's veins. She liked how he responded to that.

Hego looked a bit disturbed at her display, but gave a nervous smile.

"There's our Shego," he murmured.

She couldn't remember what a dog was, yet her hands were flying over the controls, flipping switches, pressing buttons as if it were nothing. She noticed Hego's armrest bending as they prepared to take off, but the plane went up without a hitch. She guessed this was useful, but it annoyed her to no end the unpredictability of her knowledge. Hego gave her timid directions to the latest lair of the metallic troll, also known as Electronique.

As they climbed out of the jet, Hego touched her shoulder lightly.

"You should probably hang back a bit, just in case you've lost muscle memory for your fighting," he said. She nodded.

The "lair" was a large building (warehouse, as Hego called it) by the water. She followed them as they snuck around the perimeter. Hego began to glow blue and with an ear-splitting noise, he sunk his fingers into the side of the building and tore an entrance for them.

"I thought we were going for sneaky," Mego hissed.

"Well it's not like she's going to leave the front door unlocked for us," Hego retorted.

They slipped inside and Shego started to notice a pecking order. Hego continued to stay in the lead with Mego right on his heels, while the twins didn't seem comfortable at all unless she was in front of them. Shego couldn't tell if it was a seniority thing or personality; she hadn't cared to ask how old she was or how old they were.

Something gnawed at Shego's nerves as they went further in and, eventually, she couldn't take it. She spun around, igniting her hands. She was surprised to see a man in a metallic suit pointing something that looked like a suped up cattle prod at her. Suddenly, they were surrounded by them and, at the top of a stack of boxes, stood the troll woman.

"There are the thorns in my side which are Team Go," she had a strange way of speaking, not like Shego had heard from others, "You know, I left the front door unlocked for you. That hole's probably going to come out of my security deposit," she added ruefully.

"That's not all the security you're going to be dealing with, Electronique!" Hego shouted, before blinking, "Shouldn't it be "which is Team Go", grammatically speaking?"

"But there's more than one of… Never mind. Replicants, get them!" She screeched. Shego's muscles tensed, easing down into a crouch unconsciously.

She managed to slip past her goons, who seemed more focused on the superstrong leader than the rather lithe young woman. She watched, her muscles twitching as though screaming for her to join her brothers. It was painful to watch their butts get handed to them, when there was about five times as many henchmen. But she couldn't recall the moves that she must've had at one point, if she had been a super hero and a Global Justice agent.

…exactly.

Shego didn't have to actually remember it; there was something in here that knew already how to fight. Just because she couldn't access it consciously didn't mean it had vanished with the accident. So, she'd just not have to think.

"Shego!" Hego yelled as she charged into the midst. She ignored him and followed her instincts.

She was good. No, she was _incredible_. The men didn't know what hit them as she struck, piling their damaged bodies one of top of the other. She felt wild, like a tigress as her claws slashed and her body moved with unnatural grace. Something rushed through her veins and she felt high, obliterating their enemies until they whimpered and ran for cover. She was sorry when it was over; she would've _loved_ a bigger challenge.

Electronique let out a growl as Shego landed before her, hoping she would at least be decent. Instead, she caught the fighter off guard.

"Can't you just pick a side of the law and stay on it?"

Shego stood, immobilized. What was she talking about? Hadn't she always been on this side of the law? Maybe she just meant sides… By the time Shego recovered, Hego had Electronique by the scruff, bellowing something about how her plans were "shorted out".

What had she _meant_ that she was on the wrong side of the law?

**III**

The question continued to plague her as they flew back home, filling her with doubt about her brothers. Should she really be trusting them as much as she had been? At least Betty had been clear about their relationship.

She stepped into her room and tensed up. Someone had been in there. She could feel it in her gut, and how the box on the desk had been turned on in her absence. She approached it carefully.

A screen had been pulled up, white except for a couple of lines of text. Shego stared at it a moment; the symbols seemed familiar. Letters…words, she thought with a shock. These were supposed to be words. She sat down, fumbling over the writing like a first grader and being increasingly more frustrated. Why was this box giving her a code?

"Dr. D: Hello, Shego. I don't know if you can read, but I'm going to try this anyway. I'll be here if you want to talk. All you have to do is type in what you want to say with the keyboard and press "send". Oh, the keyboard is the rectangle with letters on it."

She glanced down. Sure enough, attached to the computer was a thin box, the symbol letters scrambled with other symbols in a strange pattern. Shego hunted and pecked as she tried to mimic writing, her thumb pressing down on the long black button between words on habit.

"helllow"

She waited, fidgeting uncomfortably. By magic, a new line of text appeared.

"I'm glad to see that you have some grasp of written language. How are you?" Shego sighed.

"fyene i hav a lot of kwestuns"

"I'm here if you need me."

"are you a persun?"

"Yes, I'm sitting in front of a computer right now, just like you." After a moment, they added, "I'm the man you saw at Global Justice, the one Hego threatened."

"the doktor"

"Yes, Dr. D." It was almost as if she could pick up on his emotions. Sadness, maybe. But how could she tell from the writing in the box? They were just symbols…

"can i trust my bruthurs" The response took longer this time.

"Yes, Shego, you can. They only want what's best for you."

She wracked her brain, trying to figure out the most vital questions to ask. She didn't know how long this man would talk to her, if the box would shut off again or he'd disappear.

"why do i liek you why do i now you why are you so klose to me" She crammed the questions together in an attempt to get across her meaning. She felt like she could trust him with her life…but she didn't even know him. Or remember him, anyway.

The door flew open and Shego spun around, her hands instinctively lighting up.

"Shouldn't you knock first?" She yelled. Hego didn't respond, making his way towards her. No, not towards her; towards the box.

Shego stood up, shielding it.

"Shego, get out of the way." He said, his voice darker than she had ever heard it.

"No, it's mine!" She yelled, trying to keep the panic out of her voice, "You can't touch my stuff!"

Hego started to glow, brushing her aside like a fly. She watched in horror as the talking screen disappeared, and the box slowly shut off.

"Why'd you do that? You had no right!" She screamed, tears threatening her eyes.

"It's for your own good, sis."

"My good or your good?"

Heat flared through her blood and she started hitting her fists against him, her nails clawing at his clothes and skin like a desperate animal. She yelled at him as warm tears spilled out, working out her frustration and hopelessness on him. He stood and let her beat him; wasn't the first time she got physical with him, wouldn't be the last.

The anger subsided eventually and she slumped against him, suddenly exhausted. He gently helped her down onto her bed, rubbing her thigh reassuringly.

"There, there. I'm sure this is incredibly upsetting for you," His voice sounded like he was talking to a child. Shego glared at him, "It'll come back in time."

"All of it, or just what you want me to remember?" She growled. He sighed.

"I…won't pretend that you were always morally upstanding," he cupped her chin in his hand and forced her to look at him, "Shego, that man you were just talking to… He's not good for you. He's a bad person who led you astray at a time you were weak and vulnerable."

"If he's so terrible, why is he the only one willing to tell me things?" She challenged. Hego's face was stern.

"Because he's trying to corrupt you again," he let go of her, patting her shoulder, "There are a lot of people out there who'd take advantage of your memory swipe. Just trust your family; we'll get through this."

"Yeah, I guess…" Shego mumbled. He hugged her.

"Love you, sis," he murmured, standing up and going towards the door, "Dinner'll be ready in a few. It's chili night!" He trilled. Shego forced a smile and nodded.

The rest of the evening, Shego dedicated to trying to figure out how to work the box. The most she could do was turn it on again, and she couldn't get back the screen where she had been talking to Dr. D.

**III**

Shego's eyes opened slowly. She wondered what had woke her up, before she noticed the open window. She didn't remember-

A hand covered her mouth and her eyes darted to who had her pinned to the bed. It took her only a second to recognize the redhead from the hospital. She tried to ask a question, but her fingernails dug into Shego's face.

"Quiet," she hissed, "If you say or do anything against my wishes, you're going to get this," she gestured with a gun Shego hadn't noticed before, "Right in the side of your head. Got it?" Shego nodded slowly and the redhead allowed her to sit up. She was instructed to dress and follow her wordlessly to the car parked on top of the Go Tower.

Shego could've fought back if she really wanted to… But she was just so downright intrigued by it all her safety and well-being took a backseat.

**III**

Well that took awhile. Sorry 'bout that. Hopefully next update will be quicker.


	4. Kim Possible

Disclaimer: I don't own anyone.

There was something incredibly humorous about this girl kidnapping her, but Shego couldn't put her finger on it.

"Will you stop it?" She hissed.

"Stop what?" Shego asked innocently.

"With the smirking! It's not funny!" Shego shrugged, her mouth going the opposite direction.

"Sorry."

She folded her arms, legs resting on the opposite window in the backseat. This ginger seemed on edge about something… Shego probably wasn't supposed to be going with her. The look on Hego's face when he realized she was gone…

"I told you to knock it off!"

"Chill out, princess, I was thinking of something else," she glanced at the rearview mirror, "Can I at least get a name?"

"Kim. Kim Possible," she met Shego's eyes in the rearview mirror, searching for recognition. Shego's eyes were blank.

"Are you for real?"

"You don't have any room to judge, _Shego_."

"…touché."

She glanced out the window, watching the ground pass by. Flying cars? Didn't seem too farfetched.

"…so, you honestly don't remember anything?" Kim asked incredulously. Shego shrugged.

"I'm getting it back, slowly but surely."

"Nothing about me?"

"Not a thing, princess."

"Except for that nickname…" Kim drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, "I guess it's better this way."

Shego readjusted in the seat, huffing.

"Are you gonna clue me in on why you kidnapped me?"

"It's not kidnapping if you're willing." Kim pointed out.

"I don't need a lesson in semantics. I wanna know why you had to come get me in the middle of the night and fly me away instead of waltzing up to the front door during the day like a normal human being." Kim grimaced.

"You sure aren't as clueless as I was when my memory got wiped…"

"You've had this too?"

"Something like it. You and…" She trailed off, sighing, "Dr. Director says I need to be careful of trigger words. Katy Perry reminded you of the trip to Vegas, huh?"

"Trip?" Kim smirked.

"Has anyone ever told you you're hard to banter with when you're brain damaged?" Shego picked up on her lighthearted tone. Teasing, wasn't it? Shego smiled.

"Maybe they did, maybe they didn't. Not like I'd remember."

The car touched down rather appropriately in a driveway and they got out. It wasn't nearly as grand as GJ HQ, or the Go Tower, but there was something…quaint about the two-story building. Kim gestured for her to stay quiet as they slipped inside.

"We can talk more in the morning," she assured her, punctuating her statement with a yawn as she opened a door. Things were folded neatly on the end of the bed; towels, mini toiletry items, a pair of baggy old clothes that she guessed were pajamas.

She supposed she should be grateful for the thoughtfulness…but it only made her feel trapped, as though she was surrounded by high chain-linked fences. Funny; the room looked nothing like fences, but that was what came to mind. That and the bright color orange.

"Thanks," she grunted. Kim studied her for a moment and Shego was used to the look; it was that look everyone gave her: "Does she remember anything?"

Nope. This could've been her second home for all she knew. Kim excused herself and Shego settled for a few hours, trying to get some sleep. She dozed off and on.

If the others were surprised by the sudden green-skinned raven-haired woman in the sea of brown or red hair, they didn't show it. A sixth plate of bacon and eggs waited for her and she took it, standing off to one side and eating. She finished, washed off her dishes and put them in the dishwasher before disappearing back into her room.

She wondered what they were thinking about her. On the other hand, she didn't want to know.

Only a few minutes later, Kim knocked at the door, slipping in with a rectangular chunk of technical stuff.

"So, I figured you'd have a lot of questions," she said, setting it in front of Shego. She unfolded it and pressed a button, a screen lighting up.

"Is this another box, like the one on my desk?" She asked. Kim thought a moment, then nodded fervently.

"Yes, yes, this is like yours, except for smaller. They're called computers, and this is a laptop," she pulled something up. She pointed at a white bar in the middle of the screen, "This is a search engine. You can type whatever you want into it, press enter, and get a whole bunch of websites about that subject. Don't worry, I put a filter on so you won't find…unsavory pages."

Shego wasn't sure what Kim meant by that, but she looked uncomfortable, so she didn't push the matter. She shocked herself and the girl when her fingers rested in a line and started working of their own accord. If Shego tried to think where each key was, her progress was just as halting as the chat last night. She smirked at Kim's shocked expression.

"Muscle memory," she explained smugly, "I can fly a jet, too."

Only a few results can up for "pan-dimensional vortex inducer". Kim smirked.

"Have fun with that; I need to get to work," she said, standing up.

"Kimmi."

Kim paused, but Shego found the words stuck in her throat. There was something odd about how Kim made her react; this should be easy to say, but looking into those green eyes made them ball up somewhere between her mind and mouth.

"…thanks." She finally forced out. Kim gave a wistful smile.

"It's the least I can do."

"Really? 'Cuz you're the only one who hasn't _told_ me who I am, or given me some dumb broad fact." Kim shrugged.

"Let's just say I didn't agree with Betty and your brothers' approach."

Kim returned that night, her nerves settling down. No one had come after her; heck, it didn't seem like anyone was even _trying_ to find Shego. It had been only a day, though… And dang, how her personality had stayed intact. Clean slate, Dr. Director had said… What a joke. Shego was the same Shego she had always been, just a bit more clueless.

Mrs. Dr. Possible greeted her as she came through the door, looking worried.

"She hasn't come out of her room all day," she murmured. Kim shrugged.

"If you had to relearn your whole life and had the internet, you wouldn't either," she pointed out.

Shego looked noticeably more confident, grinning as Kim entered.

"I'm 27 years old. I graduated, not top of my class or involved in any clubs, but that's not a shocker since I was a hero and GJ agent. I got a degree in child development soon after."

"Wow… You found all of that online?" Kim asked, sitting down on the bed. Shego shook her head.

"Nah, just some. Had to piece it together," she said.

Shego sat back, legs tucked under her.

"There are so many flashes now," she said, "I looked up the hotel in Vegas, and I could hear the slot machines. There was fighting, and an air vent. I remember _you_."

Kim stiffened and Shego laughed.

"Not at Vegas. Other times." Shego tilted her head, "Were we friends?" The question startled Kim, but made her smile.

"Sometimes, it seemed like it. Other times we could've been sworn enemies. It depended on the day." Shego snapped the laptop shut, leaning back on her arms.

"So why are you being honest with me?" Kim snorted.

"It's the right thing to do." Shego eyed her skeptically.

"Just because it's the right thing to do that doesn't mean someone's going to do it. If all these people are going through so much trouble just to keep me in the dark, but you're willing to hand me a laptop and let me find out whatever I want to know, then there's gotta be something in it for you." Kim frowned, shaking her head.

"Shego, I really am trying to do the right thing…" She sighed, "Listen, you wanna go to dinner?" Shego arched an eyebrow.

"Sure…as long as you're not just avoiding the subject." Kim snickered.

"I'm not," she assured her.

Shego felt the aversion to the restaurant as soon as she saw it. The familiar sensory overload that came with a trigger flashed through her; the disgust as she read a headline featuring a giant-sized Bueno Nacho in Go City, rain on her skin and the pain of electricity coursing through her body. Then, Kim's bitter voice: _"You know what I really hate? …you"_

Shego whirled on Kim, hands suddenly ablaze. Kim held up her hands defensively, taking a step back.

"You hate me!"

"No, Shego, I don't!"

"Then why did you say you did?" Kim grimaced.

"I was mad… And hurt… You hit below the belt with Eric…" She shook her head, "It doesn't matter, it's in the past."

"It _does_ matter, when I apparently have an entire rogue gallery-" Kim's laugh cut her off.

"I wasn't even around when Team Go was." Her shoulders sank, "Maybe I should've taken you to the mall… We can talk it over a plate of nachos."

"I hate this place," Shego snarled and she knew she meant it from the depths of her soul.

Kim sighed, but walked into the restaurant any way. Shego reluctantly followed after her, more because it was starting to rain than the desire to enter the fast food Mexican cuisine. The smell was nauseating, something greasy to it. There was too much yellow, and nothing subtle about the decorating. Kim motioned to a booth and Shego slipped in.

A blonde boy sitting across from Kim. Paper in her hand and soda on her tongue. The ache of laughing too much and happiness bubbling until she thought she'd explode. And yet, this vague sense of urgency, of knowing she shouldn't of left someone without a proper explanation, feeling guilty for having fun when she should be doing something of vital importance… And the feeling of being controlled.

"You alright?" Kim asked, setting down the tray. Shego shook her head.

"That's two in five minutes," she mumbled. She smirked, raising an eyebrow hopefully, "You think that means I'm getting better?"

"I think it means you have a lot of emotional ties to Bueno Nacho. Think there was something about emotions and memory loss in the brief, can't remember it…" Shego took one of the sodas and salads and dug in, not realizing how hungry she was.

Kim picked at her food, squirming in her seat. Even if they were plastic, Shego sensed it was more about what she was thinking about that made her uncomfortable.

"That day, when you lost your memory…" She began as Shego set her fork down, "We were fighting."

"Fighting?" Shego repeated, taking a sip of her drink.

"Yeah, physically fighting. We do that a lot. Anyway, you asked me where Ron was at…" She grimaced, "Ron was my best friend and my boyfriend, _and_ my partner, so it might've been an innocent question… But he had broken up with me last night, and I lost my temper…" She squeezed her eyes shut, "…it's my fault you lost your memory. I pushed you over the railing and you landed on your head. I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident. I'm so, so sorry."

Shego watched her open one eye and then the other, braced as though she was expecting to be hit. Shego shrugged, continuing to sip at her drink.

"Apology accepted, I guess."

"You're not mad at me?" She asked, bewildered. Shego huffed.

"What good would that do me? Stomping my feet and whining's not going to bring back my mind. You said it was an accident," she pointed out. Kim smiled, looking almost hysteric with relief.

"Yeah, it was," she laughed, "I dunno, I just thought you'd be furious, with your short fuse and villain affiliation…"

"Villain affiliation? What do you mean by that?" Kim covered her mouth a touch too late. Shego narrowed her eyes, "You said you hated me…you said some days we were sworn enemies… Why _were_ we fighting, and why do you make it sound like it's some everyday thing?"

Kim stared helplessly at Shego.

"No one wanted you to know; we thought you could start over, forget about your past…"

"Who's "we"? You and Global Justice? You and my _brothers_?" Shego tensed up, "Electronique told me to pick a side of the law and stay on it… If you all are on the good side…" Her jaw slackened as the realization hit her.

Kim reached across the table towards her shoulder, to rest a hand on it or squeeze it or something.

"Shego…"

"I'm a super villain." She murmured, her face contorting with rage as she smacked Kim's hand away, "I'm a super villain, and _you're_ my arch enemy. This is the secret everyone's been hiding from me, why I've been shut up like a giant lab rat." She slid out of the booth, glaring at Kim, "You told me you were going to be honest with me."

"I was!"

"Only because I caught your slip." Shego broke out in a run, shoving the door open. With an electronic chime, she disappeared into the raining night.

There was one road that went through Middleton, and that road was the only way in or out of the suburban town. Shego sprinted down the shoulder of it, her back to the city as she made a desperate escape. She ignored the ache in her muscles and the burn in her lungs. She was done, she was _done_. She thought Kim was helping her, but it was just a guilty conscious. It seemed like no one in the entire world was going to tell her the whole truth.

She didn't know how far she got before her legs buckled, giving out under her. She hit her hands and knees hard, feeling the mud squish onto her jeans and the grass between her fingers. Her shoulders trembled and she was vaguely aware of tears slipping out of her eyes. She was too exhausted to give her crying a solid effort, gasping for air instead.

She became vaguely aware of headlights trained on her, something parking in the ditch beside the highway, the ditch she had run inside and eventually collapsed in. There was something squishing; someone was approaching her. Had Kim come to reprimand her? Team Go or Global Justice here to take her into custody. The person knelt in front of her, trying to look at her face.

"Shego…"

Locks of black hair stuck to her skin as she glanced up. It was the doctor, his eyes filled with concern and his lab coat slick with the rain. Her lips curled back as she stumbled to her feet, hands igniting.

"And what do you want with me? You here to tell me that I'm an alien? That I'm a clone? Oh, wait, I've got it; you're going to let me in on the fact that I'm a mother of three and my husband is the president of the United States!" She snapped. The doctor stared up at her for a few seconds before getting back on his feet slowly.

"None of those things, though there is a funny story about you and cloning… Not funny "ha ha", but smirk-illiciting, nonetheless." He took a step towards her and she held up a flaming fist warningly.

"I'm done." She hissed, the tears starting again, "I'm tired of all the lies and the secrecy… So if you've come to do any of that, leave me alone." He looked her in the eyes.

"I would never lie to you, Shego, even if I wasn't terrified of violence," he said firmly. She dropped her hand, shaking her head and pressing her lips together.

"Some say I'm this secret agent person, while others told me that I was a super hero. Now they're calling me a super villain. Who _am_ I?"

"You're all of that, and more." He took a couple of steps closer. She stayed still, her face turned away from him, "I don't know much about your life as a super hero, or as a Global Justice agent. Actually, I didn't know you were a Global Justice agent. But I do know nearly everything about your life as a villain and, if you'd let me, I'd give you every shred of memory I have. It may not be yours, but it's something."

Shego turned to him, her anger suddenly gone, and replaced by an expression of lostness.

"…who are you?" She asked him again. He straightened.

"I am Doctor Drakken. We were partners."

The name, the name that no one had spoken in her presence, and now she could see why. Shards flew through her mind, impossible to grasp them all, but names kept appearing. Drakkanada. Drakkengea. Dr. D's Brain-washing Shampoo and cranium rinse. There were feelings of frustration, but never real anger, and the overwhelming sensation of trust. She had trusted this man more than anyone, even more than her brothers.

A word surfaced and Shego gave a soft smile.

"We were a family, weren't we?" He smiled, and Shego couldn't tell if it was the rain or his eyes were watering.

"Yes, Shego, we were a family."

She let out a sigh, before closing the distance between them and passing by him, towards the vehicle.

"I suppose I'm just as safe with you as I was with all of them. Come on then, Dr. D. I'll drive."

He didn't question as she took the controls of the hovercraft, whether because he had faith in her or because he was afraid to challenge her she couldn't tell. It lifted off easily enough, and Dr. Drakken put in the coordinates of their home.

"I don't want you to get your hopes up," he murmured, "But I am working on a solution to this. It'll be a bit like a rerun, going to steal the same technology twice, but if it restores your memories I won't mind the monotony." He took a deep breath, sinking back in his seat, "Until then, I am an open book. Ask me about whatever you want and I'll try to tell you what I can about it."

Shego pursed her lips, considering the possibilities. Should she ask about the day she hit her head? About the time in Vegas so she finally had a complete picture? Or maybe about people, like Kim or the blonde boy? She glanced down at the screens.

"We've got a long flight ahead of us," she remarked, "So, let's start at the beginning of us. No elaborations, no fudging, just the absolute truth and nothing but it." She demanded. He nodded.

"Of course not. Who needs white lies when the truth is so much more extravagant?"

He clasped his hands behind his head and relaxed, closing his eyes as he thought.

"Our story is one composed of hiding in the girl's bathroom, a warehouse on the wrong side of town, secrets at midnight in the city park, a teddy bear on a Tuesday, a ladle and rohypnol, a cat nesting, the man who would be Professor Dementor, Brittina and Chrisney, and a dishwashing hero gone postal. But before all that, it started with an empty cup of coffee…"

~**End**

Yanno, for something I intended to make short and sweet, it sure took me forever to complete it. Thank you guys who've stayed with this for however long you have (this is my second most alerted story, which means people wanna know what happens!), I really appreciate the support. Til next time!


End file.
